


A Bit of Canoodling

by strawberryrose



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Snogging, this is essentially a PWP but with kissing instead of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrose/pseuds/strawberryrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long day of filming, Adam is a little lonely. There's a way to fix that, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Canoodling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=14721260#t14721260
> 
> _Because I'm weird and I enjoy reading about a good snogging on a couch or love seat more than I do any kind of sex, and Adam/Graham is my favorite pairing at the moment, so why not have them be the two going at it on said love seat/couch like two hormone-stricken teenagers?_
> 
> _So yeah, Adam and Graham making out. Can't be any more direct than that I suppose. Have at it, fandom._
> 
>  
> 
> Oops, I RPF'd when I was supposed to be working on something else again. This is by far the longest kissing scene I've ever written. Love love, everyone! ♥

"Do you ever get lonely out here?"

Graham struggled to make sense of Adam's words as he laboriously tore his tired mind from the TV drama the two of them were - _had been_ \- watching. It was the end of a long day spent on set, and Adam had turned up at his place, as he often did. They had collapsed together on the sofa and turned on the first half-decent show they could find, unwinding in the comfortable semi-quiet the TV afforded. For a change, Adam seemed even more exhausted than Graham felt. The younger man had looked so utterly knackered, in fact, that Graham had briefly entertained the idea of giving him a blanket so he could just kip right there on the sofa.

He looked quite a bit better now, sprawled gracelessly on his end of the sofa, one arm trailing over the edge so that his fingers nearly brushed the carpet. His head was still turned toward the television, his expression entirely impassive.

"Sorry?"

Adam looked at him this time. "Out here, away from… everybody. Do you get lonely?"

"Well, there are people I miss," he replied somewhat carefully. "But I wouldn't say I get _lonely_ , exactly. Not with you lads around all the time." He poked just below Adam's knee as he spoke, which earned him a giggle and a halfhearted jab at his hip by one socked foot. "I take it you do?"

Adam gave a small smile and looked back at the TV. "Yeah. I know we're busy all the time, but it's been a while since I went this long without even a kiss." Graham choked on air, and his heart decided that was as good a time as any to try to beat its way right out of his chest. "Oh, that's a very interesting shade of red you've turned."

Graham couldn't quite summon an immediate response. _That_ was a very different kind of lonely than he'd thought they were talking about. Adam was lonely? His ball of sunshine, remarkably impish, surprisingly clumsy Adam was yearning for intimacy? The realization struck him with force, and the dam that held back certain emotions (ones he generally tried not to think about too much) cracked, flooding his chest with an ache that was difficult to put a name to.

"Ads?"

"Hm?"

"Come up here." His voice came out a little thicker than he really meant for it to.

Adam laughed as he pulled himself up and Graham's arms found their way around his back. "It's not as bad as all that. You don't have to-"

Graham wasn't sure until the last moment whether he was going to hug Adam or kiss him. Then their lips met. Adam held perfectly still for just a couple of seconds.

The moment that Adam chuckled against his lips and began to reciprocate, Graham realized all at once that he had indeed been 'lonely' as well. He hadn't given it any particular thought, but the ache in his chest suddenly morphed into a warmth that was pleasure and relief and giddiness all mixed into one.

Adam's lips were soft - softer than he'd imagined in the rare moments he had let his thoughts wander in that direction - the kiss long and slow. When Adam finally pulled back, Graham's wits were all sent scattering by the sight of those brown eyes from up close.

"That was very nice," Adam murmured, something saucy colouring his tone. "And I certainly feel less lonely than before. But was that out of kindness, or did you properly mean it?"

Graham's words all got tangled up somewhere in the vicinity of his throat, and when he opened his mouth to speak all that came out was an entirely mortifying croak. Humour sparkled in Adam's eyes, but he very politely did not say anything. Graham swallowed - not missing the way Adam's gaze followed the movement - before trying again. "I meant it."

Adam grinned, all cheek. "Good. And now that that's sorted out-" he cut himself off by claiming Graham's mouth.

The kissing was more urgent this time, all heat and energy. Graham reached a hand up to cup the back of Adam's head, fingers tangling in short hair. Adam gave a small moan and wound his arms around Graham's neck. Graham felt as though his whole body was on fire, hyper-aware of every place they touched as Adam pressed closer, neither pausing for a moment as they continued to ravenously devour each others' mouths.

They were both heaving air by the time Graham realized they'd somehow shifted so that Adam was halfway seated in his lap, pressed into the back of the sofa by Graham's larger form. Graham pulled back to catch his breath and Adam laughed slightly through his panting, head dropping back to the cushions. Graham eyed the exposed skin for just a moment before deciding he couldn't let such an opportunity go to waste. He dipped his head, kissing and nibbling along the pale stretch of Adam's throat. Adam made a sound in response that was halfway between a moan and a chuckle. When Graham reached the underside of Adam's jaw he gave a particularly enthusiastic nip that surprised a squeak out of Adam.

He found Adam's mouth again, and they were only together for a few moments before a warm tongue was running along Graham's lower lip. Graham parted his lips almost instinctively, and Adam's tongue slid past. Graham immediately understood how it might be that Adam hadn't recently gone more than a handful of months without being kissed - he was talented enough that Graham wouldn't be surprised if word had spread. His tongue teased and explored and duelled in turns that were neither too rapid nor too drawn-out, the desperation from before giving way to a definitive control of the situation that Graham could not deny and didn't wish to.

Adam licked a rough stripe along the roof of Graham's mouth, and Graham groaned into the kiss, melting against the smaller man. Adam hummed in a way that sounded like acknowledgement, then pulled back, sucking Graham's lower lip into his mouth for just a moment as he went. Then, with an almost surprising amount of strength, Adam took Graham by the shoulders and gently guided him onto his back on the sofa cushions.

The heat of Adam's thin body as he knelt over Graham was heavier than the slight bit of the other man's weight Graham bore. It was almost suffocating in the best possible way, and when Adam dipped down to pick up utterly conquering Graham's mouth where he'd left off, Graham wrapped his arms around Adam and pulled him just that little bit closer. Graham's hands roved all over Adam's back and sides, half mindless of his actions as his focus remained fixed elsewhere.

Slowly - _very_ slowly - the kisses dropped off in speed and intensity. When he and Adam were finally just snogging lazily, Graham caught Adam up a bit more tightly and flipped them onto their sides. He could feel Adam smile against his lips, and the younger man snuggled into his chest, fingers absently stroking at the back of his neck. Their legs tangled. Graham sank into the feeling of bliss quite willingly.

Then, Graham's stomach growled loudly.

Graham was sure he would have turned red had he not been flushed to begin with. They both paused for a few moments before resuming their activity. Graham's stomach growled a second time, and Adam broke away to snicker quietly into his own sleeve.

"Getting hungry?"

Graham gave a small frown and a huff, though he meant neither. "Perhaps."

"Want to catch dinner and see where the night takes us?" Adam moved to sit on the edge of the sofa as Graham hummed approvingly.

"I think I've got a frozen pizza we could heat up." He ran the tips of his fingers down the length of Adam's spine. Adam shivered and threw a sultry look over his shoulder before standing and moving around to lean on the arm of the sofa.

"Well then, I'll go preheat the oven." Graham did not think he'd ever before heard those particular words spoken in such a flirtatious tone. Adam leaned down, gave Graham a truly delightful sloppy upside-down kiss, and sauntered off toward the kitchen.

Graham pulled himself up off the sofa without delay. His mind was not set on pizza, though. It was rather too preoccupied with the idea of lifting Adam up onto the kitchen counter and kissing that fetching smirk right off his face.

  
~End~  



End file.
